My Heart was Forever Yours
by Aolani
Summary: This story is Sorato, Future. VERY OCC. Matt happens to live on a ranch, and Sora happens to be running away from something, when they meet, will Matt help her? Sorry summary sucks, but atleast read the first chapter!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, just wanted to warn you guys before hand that this is OCC, and some of the things that I write in here, ARE NOT true in the T.V. Show. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope you guys review!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!  
  
My Heart was Forever Yours  
  
A Digimon Fanfic  
  
By: Aolani  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt was driving down the dirt road in his old pick up truck, heading toward his ranch. He was singing along to the radio, when he saw a sleek midnight blue motorcycle on the side of road.  
  
I  
  
Next to the motorcycle was a woman with her helmet on, in baggy-jeans that were tight in the waist area, showing off her slim waist. She had a baby-blue halter top on, which showed the tattoo on the back of her shoulder. It was a picture of a flower, but he couldn't see it clearly to see what kind. She was holding in her hand a leather jacket and a phone.  
  
Matt pulled the truck behind her, and turned off the car. The women turned toward him, stared at him for a moment before she put her phone into her back pocket, dropped her jacket onto the seat, and took off her helmet.  
  
Matt almost gasped out loud. Out came long strands of fiery red hair, and a heart-shaped face. She shook out her hair, and started walking towards his car. He couldn't see her face clearly because she slipped on a pair of sunglasses before she left.  
  
But from what he could see, she had full, pouty, lips and a button nose. She was a stunning woman, and from the way she sauntered over to him, she could have been a model.  
  
For some reason she looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen her before. He sat up straighter and looked himself over in the rear-view mirror, before he opened his door.  
  
Sora's eyes widened when she saw how ruggedly handsome he looked. He had long, blonde, shaggy hair, that just brushed the collar of his flannel shirt, and he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Sora could see that he was fit, with the mussels in his arms and legs showing every time he moved.  
  
I Sora smiled at this thought, and tried to stifle her smile, but there was still a little quirk to the side of her mouth.  
  
"Can I help you?" said a deep, sexy voice. Sora almost swooned at the sound of his voice.  
  
I  
  
"Hi. My motorcycle broke down. I think it is from all this heat, and I can't seem to get it to start working again." Matt heard a husky voice, but wasn't sure if he was imagining things. He heard that voice at night, and in his dreams.  
  
"I don't know all that much about 'em, but I can see what I can do." Matt said, adding a little drawl.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you could have a look." She led him over to her bike, and waited until her was beside her before she continued, "I was driving down the road when I heard this funny noise coming out of the motor, so I stopped, but when I tried starting the bike again it wouldn't work."  
  
"Is the battery dead?" he said, trying to keep his voice even.  
  
"No, I had it changed a couple of months ago."  
  
"I'll just look." Matt bent down and looked at the motor. It didn't look like anything was broken, but of course he knew nothing about motorcycles.  
  
"Do you think the engine died? Or that I hit something, or another."  
  
"Ma'am, I'm not sure, I don't know all that much about bikes to tell you the truth."  
  
"Well, do you think you could give me a ride to the Double T?"  
  
"You're going to the Double T?" Matt said astonished. His family owned the Double T Ranch, and he was on his way back. When his mother told him that Mimi's friend was coming over to stay for a while, he never knew that this was her.  
  
"Are you Mimi's friend?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?" she said astonished.  
  
"We were expecting you, but I wasn't expecting YOU." Matt said.  
  
"What? Did you think I was some old lady?" she said, arching her eyebrow.  
  
Actually Matt thought she would be some poor unfortunate soul that Mimi had befriended. Someone who would be crying, someone who wanted to be secluded and left alone. Not her.  
  
Usually Mimi brought home friends, and they were always like that. Mimi said that all they needed was some fresh air and some time alone and her friend would be fine.  
  
This woman in front of him didn't look anything like she was recovering from a broken heart, or being bankrupt. No. She looked right as rain.  
  
Instead of saying all of that, Matt just grunted.  
  
"Hop into the truck. I'll give you a ride back." Matt said gruffly, then turned and walked back to his parked vehicle.  
  
Sora thought, thinking about her older brothers.  
  
Sora was the baby of the family, and she wasn't always looked upon as if she couldn't do anything by herself. Her older brothers, Mikio, Ben, Daren, and Reiin, were all scattered around the world, and they always called and visited her. It seemed like she couldn't live a day without seeing or talking to one member of her family. Her mother and father had both passed on, and every time somebody mentioned them, Sora got tears in her eyes. Her father had passed on long ago from a heart attack, and her mother had died of old age. At least her mother had been happy.  
  
Her two older brothers, Mikio and Ben, had both married, and had children. Her mom had been so happy babysitting the kids when their parents had to go out. It seemed like her family was getting bigger and bigger, which it was since, Mikio, also known as Mike, and his wife Deiji were having another baby this fall.  
  
Sora sighed, and quickly came back to reality when the man started his engine.  
  
"Wait! What about my motorcycle?" Sora yelled.  
  
"Leave it! We can come back for it later."  
  
"I WILL NOT leave my bike here, on a deserted road. Plus you have a truck! What's a truck for if not to haul things?"  
  
Sora saw him open his mouth, as if he were going to say something, but than closed it and turned off the truck. He put on a pair of sunglasses, and said, "Roll your bike over here."  
  
Sora quickly grabbed her jacket and helmet, and holding those items in one hand, pushed her bike over toward the back of his truck.  
  
He opened the back, and took out a 2 by 4, he helped her push up the bike, and secure the bike to the bed of his truck.  
  
When they were finished he got back into the truck and started the car. Sora got in after him, and pushed the hair out of her face.  
  
  
  
When he pulled out of the side of the road, they sat quietly, listening to the soft music coming out of the radio.  
  
"So..my name is Sora.ummm..T. What's your name?"  
  
"Sora T?"  
  
"The T is just me last initial."  
  
"Why won't you just tell me your last name?"  
  
"What's your name?" Sora said quickly, changing the direction of the conversation.  
  
"Matt. Matt Ishida."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Matt."  
  
"Right back 'atcha."  
  
"Are we almost there yet?" Sora said, she was getting uncomfortable with the wall he had put up.  
  
"In another ten mintues."  
  
It was very quiet after that, and Sora was really getting uncomfortable with the heavy silence.  
  
Sora thought and leaned her head against the head rest.  
  
The End of Chapter ONE!  
  
How do you guys like it so far? Please R&R! I personally think that this is a good chapter, and it took me awhile to write.  
  
Sorry if I got anything wrong, but remember it isn't like the T.V show. It's kind of OCC!  
  
Thanks all you guys who read this!  
  
~Aolani 


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! I know you guys were expecting another chapter, its just that my life is very hectic right now. I kind of got a job so its even harder to make time to write on the computer. But that's not the problem. The problem is that I don't have access to a computer at the moment. The only way I can get to a computer is by the library. I don't get to go there often, and when I do go there I don't have a lot of time.  
  
I'm not sure when I can get a chapter out, but I'm hoping soon!  
  
Please forgive me guys!!!!  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Aolani 


End file.
